songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Merrystar
Please Help Me! There is a bug in this wiki, where the wikia spotlight and the community details are in the page not down the page. Please fix it here. I'll do anything, just fix it. Thats also the reason that I put this message on top scroll down to see! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for stopping by, hope to see you soon! -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 04:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Name how come your name is Merrystar? is Wendy ur nick name? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 07:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Banner Please change my wiki's banner cuz its a copy of the Penguin Wiki Club Penguin Wiki's banner. The only thing I want to be left is the "Club Penguin" sign (remove the user and the wiki and change the whole background)......................... Reply back, MvtechChat • Blog 04:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just change the disign but I still want it to have a User and Wiki just in another disign.............change the background too........................................................... -- MvtechFaithfully 09:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) congrats! on being an admin! -- MvtechFaithfully 09:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Links Wendy, what do I write in my wiki's Monaco.css to change my wiki's links into darkgreen? Because they can not be seen in my new customized skin. And just tell me how to do it so I can change it if I want to. -- MvtechFaithfully 10:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What about after I click the link? -- MvtechFaithfully 10:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 02:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Templates How do you command a bot? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 09:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Request This wiki has reached more than 100 articles! Now is Club Penguin-User Wiki in the wikia spotlight? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 04:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Site I have just made a site. check it out! Im still figuring out how to add stuff there. here's the link: http://cpuwikichat.ucoz.net [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] 07:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 P.S. tell the other admins! How to:Rollback Rights Hi! I had been promoted as a rollback in Club Chicken but I do not know how to use rollback rights. can u help me? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. :) Hey. I'm AnimeTomboy1998 and kinda new here. I think we can be good friends. Also, I know THOUSANDS of songs so there are more than songs covered by Glee. OK? Cool. See ya! :) :) About the merge Yes we are in a middle of a merge, but the people on The Beatles Wiki are asking if their beloved contributions will stay, we also promised that trusted users with lots of edits will turn to admins or b/crats. Please tell me if their (and my) contributions on The Beatles Wiki will stay. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 02:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::How come the page, Stuart Sutcliffe I just imported had the same page history as from The Beatles Wiki. Well and the people who edited it in The Beatles Wiki just got additional edits here? -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 02:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well stay online, me or another contributor might need you're help in some things involving the merge. We can't just import all the pages because some pages are already made in Songpedia, like the songs, for example, I Want To Hold Your Hand, that is quite different from this. Thanks! -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 02:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) By 'the people' on The Beatles Wiki, he means me, & I only discovered this merge just recently, I maybe an ametuer when it comes with merging but, shouldn't both parties be asked, about the merge? 'Cos I certainly wasn't! *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) @Yeepsi you're THE ONLY ONE who disagrees, so we decided to merge. Oh and didn't you see my & the anon's comment on the blog, that says that "the merge is on". Oh and don't worry, you'll still be admin here. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Hi! I added appropriate pages to their appropriate categories and deleted spam and inappropriate pages. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 03:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Exactly Nobody imported any song from The Beatles Wiki because Songpedia's version was worth enough. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 03:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Dropping main page protection problem: PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT The thing is no admin agrees on dropping to protection. You know, all of us admins been in Wikia least a year, and we pretty much saw lots of Wikis vandalized after people discovered it. Like 'Lie To Me' Wiki was vandalized after 3 days of fame, the content of the main page was "nigger nigger nigger nigger, this is a fucking nigger show", the good thing is that I saw it, nobody managed to revert it but me. And even the most successful Wiki that dropped main page protection was vandalized, main page content was "Rape Rape Rape", more vandals did the same on the main page, that's when they learned to FULLY protect their main page. If you look at those wiki's main page page histories you'll see. We're just waiting for you're (and particullarly Wikia's) reply about this. Thank you for understanding. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I did what you want, I semi-protected the main page for 1 month and 2 weeks (that should be enough), but they still can't move it. Tell me if it's ok now -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 14:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, about the merge, oh don't mind it, we have absolutely no problem, and we ain't importing all of them, because we have pages of some of them already. Oh and starting today, we will import as many images as we can, it'll be just a very short time, and we won't redirect TB Wiki on Songpedia yet, after importing images, because we will also import some articles in TBW and add the content to the existing Songpedia article. We'll tell you when we're done. And don't just redirect when you think we're done, let us tell you ourselves, because all of the users (who can import) has "importing day-offs", days when they don't import. ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 09:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Merrystar, it is Spidey665, trying to tell you something. I am globally blocked by daNASCAT for harrassment. I'm sorry. Could you please unblock me? Spidey665 23:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, Spidey665, please move this conversation somewhere else, Songpedia obviously isn't the right place to ask for unblocks. Please don't continue this conversation here as it is irrevelant, you can continue it somewhere else. Thank you :-- 09:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :: is the appropriate place to ask about changing a block. -- Wendy (talk) 04:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spotlight request Please check with User:Bchwood. Since he has already given us our user rights on the Music Wiki, please cancel the request. Thanks! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 13:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spotlight request Please check with User:Bchwood. Since he has already given us our user rights on the Music Wiki, please cancel the request. Thanks! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 13:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC)